


I Don't Do One Night Stands

by TheForgottenSuperhero



Series: Niam Oneshots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Niam - Freeform, One Shot, slight larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSuperhero/pseuds/TheForgottenSuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan wakes up after a party and he doesn't remember anything,but he definitely doesn't remember how he ended up naked in bed with Liam Payne and he defiantly doesn't want to open the door to one very suspicious Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Do One Night Stands

Niall woke up to a pounding at his dorms door. He quickly realized that he 1) was not alone and 2) had slept with his best friend last night. Liam Payne, was still fucking asleep. Niall had no idea how he could still be sleeping with whoever it was knocking. It literally sounded like they were trying to break through the flimsy door.

"Niall Horan get your ass out of bed we need to talk!" Fuck, it was Louis. Louis Tomlinson was friends with both Liam and Niall. He knew if Lou found out there would be hell to pay for not only sleeping with someone but sleeping with one of their best friends.

"I'll be there in a sec!" The Irishman was frantic. He quickly slapped Liam upside the head cause the older lad to jolt up. He looked down realizing both him and Liam were naked as Liam remembered what had happened last night.

"Hurry up Niall!"

Tho older boy's eyes widened at the realization of their exact situation.

"Get into the closet." Niall whispered.

"Niall I'm not going to hide in your close-"

"Get in the fucking closet or so help me god I will shove you out that door butt naked to deal with Louis!" Liam got off the bed grabbing his boxers and shoving them on as Niall did the same. The blonde boy also grabbed a pair of joggers and threw those on before shoving Liam into his closet.

"You know it's a bit ironic me hiding in the closet and all." Liam said with a smirk.

"Just shut up and get in already!"

Niall started to shove Liam's clothes into his dirty laundry hamper so hopefully Louis wouldn't notice them.

"Niall if you don't open this fucking do-" the door swung open revealing not just Louis but Harry as well.

"Well well well Mr. Horan where the hell did you run off to last night." Louis asked suspiciously as he poked around Niall's room looking for some sort of evidence.

"I just went off to my room to get some rest I haven't been sleepin' well these past few days ya know."

"Sure you did, sure you did, except Harry here saw you leaving the party with someone care to explain little Nialler? Tell the defendant what you witnessed Haz." Jesus Christ Louis really needed to cut down on the judge Judy.

"Urm, okay. I saw you leave the party with someone and I didn't see who it was so Louis wants to know."

"Come on Niall! Who did you hook up with! I bet Zayn 20 pounds that it was a boy so make me a rich man!" Of course they bet on who he went home with. Niall was openly bi with his friends, Liam was not bi, or at least Niall thought he wasn't. Now it was less clear.

"Honestly Lou I didn't go home with anybody I was so hammered that I woke up on the floor this morning!" Niall said making up some ridiculous lie. "Maybe you saw someone else who kinda looked like me Haz."

"No it was you. You were singing very loudly as you left." Harry quickly answered but Louis held up his hand as if to silence the younger lad.

"If you were all by yourself last night then you won't mind if we poke around your room." Louis challenged with one eyebrow raised.

"Of course not Lou." Niall smiled. Louis nearly jumped down on the floor looking underneath Niall's bed.

"Haz you check around here I'll check in the Bathroom." Harry reluctantly began to open some of Niall's drawers as Louis ran to the bathroom. As Harry neared The closet Niall tensed. He began to open the closet door and peeked in before shutting it quickly.

"Harreh did you find anything!" Louis yelled returning from the bathroom.

"Nope." Harry spoke rushed. Niall was shocked how had he not seen Liam? Or maybe he had and just decided not say anything. It didn't matter all he knew was that they hadn't found nothing, he was safe, right?

"Well Horan I will find out eventually who it was you left with but until then, I have another bet to settle. You don't happen to know where Liam ran off to do you?" Well shit. "Zayn swears on his life that Liam drunkenly told him he was gonna bang someone but there is no way that stick in the mud got some he'd be way too nervous about exams or something. Besides Liam's so not the type to do one night stands." Niall knew he had to think quickly.

"Actually I got a text from Liam this morning asking if I wanted anything from the shops he's probably still there so you'll have to wait till he gets back." Niall knew he hadn't controlled his voice very well but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Oh, okay thanks mate. See ya later." Louis finally said dragging Harry out the door by his wrists.

"You can come out now Liam." Niall said not moving from his spot. He heard the door creak open as Liam stepped out.

"How did Harry not see you?"

"I taped a condom right in front of the doors so he wouldn't notice my feet behind the clothes." Liam replied nonchalantly. Niall looked at the brown eyed boy bewildered.

"Where the hell did you find a condom?!"

"On the floor of your closet you really should clean up in there."

"Whatever Li." Niall went and laid down on his bed looking straight up at the ceiling. He felt the bed dip next to him and knew Liam was there.

"So..." Niall started. He shut his eyes in preparation for the "it was a one time thing" speech. However. He instead was shocked when a soft pair of lips crashed into his. He started to kiss back and ran his fingers up into Liam's hair as the older boy readjusted so instead of laying awkwardly next to Niall he was on top of him. Liam pulled away looking down at The younger boy with lustful eyes.

"What was that for?" The blonde boy inquired.

"You heard Louis, I'm not the type for one night stands. Is that alright?"

"Oh god yes." Niall yanked Liam back down and even Niall didn't remember the first time they had sex he defiantly remembered the next few times.

 

The next morning Niall was in a lecture with Louis, Zayn, and Liam. Louis had been eyeing his neck all class.

"Niall, mate you've got at least like five love bites on your neck please don't even try to tell me your not sleeping with someone." Zayn noticed them too and began poking at the more visible ones.

"Damn Niall must've been one hell of a night." The Irishman could practically feel Liam's smirk.

"Oh it was. I swear, nicest ass I've ever seen." The younger lad said causing Liam's face to turn bright red. Niall was sporting his own smirk now. That'll get Liam for making those damn bites so visible.


End file.
